Modern web pages often contain iframes and nested iframes which are used, for example, to facilitate presentation of content (such as advertisements) from other domains. Due to the same origin policy implemented by modern web browsers, content in an iframe that is from another domain is prevented from initiating certain actions on the top level domain of the web page, and in other iframes that have a different domain. While the same origin policy can inhibit content in an iframe from initiating certain malicious actions, it also inhibits the content loaded in the iframe from directly determining what other content is being presented on the web page, and from directly coordinating with content from other iframes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for correlating information corresponding to multiple related frames on a web page.